


café birthday to you!

by solshines



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Café, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Holding Hands, M/M, Physics, Study Date, Studying, happy birthday hyunjin!, seungmin is just mentioned oh my god im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solshines/pseuds/solshines
Summary: Out of all 365 days in the entire calendar, Hyunjin was devastated when it dawned upon him that his Finals Week fell on the 3rd week of March. And his birthday, March 20th? Sandwiched right at the middle of it.or: Hyunjin is failing in Physics no matter how hard he studies, and his best friend, Changbin, is an Applied Physics major who's always there to help.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	café birthday to you!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNJIN!!<333  
> i lov u always! 
> 
> \- this is not beta'd  
> \- even so, i hope you guys like it! please leave a comment too :DD  
> \- the title is such an awful pun im sorry

Out of all 365 days in the entire calendar, Hyunjin was devastated when it dawned upon him that his Finals Week fell on the 3rd week of March. And his birthday, March 20th? Sandwiched right at the middle of it.

  
Hyunjin likes celebrating his birthday. First, it’s a time when he gets to cherish the presence of his family; a time when he gets to go home to his dog, Kkami, happily waiting for him at the door, while his mom filled their dining table with all of his favorite dishes. Second, it’s when he gets to spend fun times with his friends in the nearby arcade or along the stalls in the seaside. Lastly, it’s when his best friend, Changbin, writes him sappy letters with messages Changbin would never find the courage to speak about on a normal day.

  
Birthdays are supposed to be the days where he automatically brightens up, demeanor making a complete 180 change no matter how awful his past days were. It’s days where he found things worth appreciating for, things he usually took for granted for the most of his days. But when his mind remembers that he has an entire half semester worth of Physics topics to catch up on, and that the possibility of flunking this subject has never been clearer than before, he finds no single ounce of joy in his chest—birthdays and all.

  
It’s not like Hyunjin didn’t do his fair share of hardwork. He did take notes in class, stayed awake through hours of lectures more boring than a kpop group drought, and tried to solve sample problems. He even went back and forth to the library for days just to browse through University Physics 13th Edition!

  
Maybe life is really unfair for Hyunjin. He is flopping real hard in a subject his best friend is majoring in. Sometimes, he envies Changbin’s natural affinity to the subject. It’s during these desperate times when (as silly as it sounds like) Hyunjin wishes he had Changbin’s brain cells instead. Hyunjin wishes he understood the mechanics of Physics problems with ease, just as how his body gracefully follows dance steps.

  
However, Hyunjin knows more than enough that wishing and wallowing in his pitiful condition could do nothing. He had to put more work, even if that meant getting his special day taken from him. After all, there are other days he could allot for himself, right?

  
So Hyunjin worked harder. He pulled all nighters and studied between breaks while trying to finish each plates assigned to him. He asked for his friends’ notes and he even looked for The Organic Chemistry Tutor’s help! However, his brain’s RAM was too full, already preoccupied from other subjects’ Finals. Whatever concept he puts through his brain, his brain cells reject.

  
It makes Hyunjin feel dumber and sadder. Where did he go wrong?

  
Changbin, being the caring friend that he is, decides to lend his hand. Of course, he has his own issues too with his major—after all, it’s College and everyone’s suffering and barely surviving. He still thinks it’s a dumb decision to take Applied Physics no matter how the subject interested him. The requirements and classes are no joke!

  
Even so, Changbin couldn't bear to see Hyunjin suffering. He knows how perseverant the boy is, that when Hyunjin wanted something, he'd push himself to the limit until he gets it. Changbin worries that his bestfriend might be too hard to himself; in turn, making his mental state vomit whatever info he tries to put in.

  
This brings Changbin in front of Hyunjin's dorm as soon as he got out of the exam hall. They haven't had a proper talk these days, but it's all understandable. Changbin admits, he does really miss his friend's presence these days. He kinda misses his warm hugs and bright giggles, no matter how he tries to act like he doesn't like them. 

  
It’s the 20th of March—basically four days before Hyunjin’s Physics exam.

  
“Hyunjin?” Changbin knocks on Hyunjin and Seungmin’s shared dorm.

  
A drowsy Seungmin then opens the door, yawning just as realizing Changbin’s presence in the doorway. “Hey Changbin!”

  
“Did you see Hyunjin?” 

  
Seungmin shrugs. “Earlier, yeah. He went out though. Said he’ll go out for a walk. He’s only running on little sleep these days, I’m concerned.”

  
Changbin sighs. Although he thinks he knows where Hyunjin has gone to, he feels worried about the boy’s health. Hyunjin having little sleep meant that it would be harder for him to understand things—as far as he needs to study hard, he also needs rest for his brain to properly understand what he’s studying.

  
“Thanks Minnie,” Changbin bows a little, then runs away from the dormitories. If he’s right, then Hyunjin should be in the—

  
His thoughts get cut off when Changbin sees a familiar figure seated beside the lagoon. 

  
"Hyunjin!" Changbin runs toward the said boy. Hyunjin then uses his sleeve to rub his eyes in haste, albeit sloppily.

  
"Changbin? What's up?" Whatever Hyunjin said, Changbin didn't hear it. He's too busy studying the redness in the boy's eyes, and the sniffling that followed his words.

  
Without question, Changbin scoots towards Hyunjin, enveloping him in a tight hug. Hyunjin's attempt of relaxing his frantic breath was futile—as soon as he leans toward his bestfriend's arms, he loses it all. The comforting circles Changbin runs on his back didn't help Hyunjin's situation either; it's as if every touch is a gasp of fresh air, his lungs being released from the toxic room of loneliness and worthlessness.

  
"I'm here Jinnie. Shhh," Changbin ruffles Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin tries his best to bite back a sob— god, this is so embarassing, he thinks— but to no avail. He playfully slaps Changbin's hand instead, earning a protest from the boy.

  
"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" Changbin pouts.

  
"Stop messing up my hair, then."  
Just as Hyunjin says this, Changbin's eyes light up, as if realizing something important. He slips his hand to his pocket, successfully retrieving a (kinda expensive) bar of chocolate he bought earlier, before taking his exams. "Here. Happy birthday, Jinnie!"

  
"Wow, you really bought this for me?" Hyunjin sends him a teasing glance, jokingly poking Changbin's ribs. "You love me a lot, huh."

  
Changbin smirks. "Maybe I do."

  
As if on cue, Hyunjin chokes on his spit. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Please don't die."

  
Changbin's words should be reassuring, so when Hyunjin feels a pang in his chest, he feels almost guilty. _Right, of course he's kidding._ Hyunjin chuckles bittely in his mind. Downsides of liking your bestfriend, huh.

  
You see, the more Hyunjin spends time with his bestfriend, the more he finds himself looking at him fondly. He thought it was just something light—something that would pass light-heartedly later on, as he finds someone else to fall in love with. But Changbin is not only cool and funny; he is very attentive, a good listener but definitely not the boring kind. He knows his way into Hyunjin, knows his quirks and pet peeves, knows the fragile heart deep within. Changbin knows him so well that he almost feels like home (he does feel like home. fuck, he doesn't know what to do without him). 

  
Hyunjin couldn't really blame himself for falling this hard for his bestfriend. He supposes it's okay even if his feelings aren't reciprocated. What matters is that Changbin is happy.

  
"Anyway," Changbin cuts through the veil of silence they unconsciously built, right arm hanging cozily on Hyunjin's shoulders. "How about we study together today? If the library's full, then I know a different place."

  
Hyunjin's face lights up, "Really? But aren't cafés full too during Finals?"

  
"Yeah, but I doubt you've ever gone to this one. Trust me, you'll like it more than the ones near the campus," Changbin shrugs.

  
"You never know!"

  
"Let's see," Changbin gives Hyunjin a hug attack, snuggling right at the crook of the younger boy's neck.  
Changbin is so warm and kind and funny. Hyunjin thinks he's so lucky to have him.

* * *

  
So, here's the problem: the library is jam-packed (well, that is expected), and, much to Hyunjin's chagrin, the last copy of the material he's using has already been borrowed.

  
Hyunjin pouts in disappointment. "Maybe if I borrowed that book first thing this morning."

  
"Hold on," Changbin pauses, racking up his memory of his bookshelf. Hyunjin sends him an expecting glance. "I think I have that book in my dorm."

  
That's how they got into a kind of long walk towards the dormitories to a café not too near to the campus. Given that it's Finals Week, even the nearby cafés get full and bustling—totally not conducive for learning.

  
Much to Hyunjin's annoyance, Changbin is right— he's never been in this café. That's why as soon as he steps inside, the sight of fresh plants adorning the brick walls catch his attention. His lips part in awe; the place has just the right amount of lighting-- not too bright to make him feel the pressure of academics, but not too dark to make him drowsy. Hyunjin doesn't miss the scent of freshly brewed coffee, too.

  
"See," Changbin elbows him, face making an i-told-you-so kinda look.

  
"Shut up and let's order," Hyunjin rolls his eyes.

  
"What do you want? It's on me," Changbin fishes out his wallet.

  
"What?" Hyunjin protests, "but that's unfair. I already bothered you enough to spend time with me and tutor me. I think—"

  
Changbin cuts him off with a snort. "I think the fuck not. I'm paying! It's your birthday, remember?"

  
"Yeah, but—" Hyunjin insists, but no words come out of his lips. 

  
"I win, birthday boy," Changbin sticks out his tongue. "Which one do you like?"

  
"Hmm... I'll have Americano."

  
"Okay... and?"

  
Hyunjin blinks. He eyes the slice of strawberry cake in the counter. Given the chance, he'd want to buy the cake because it looks so delicious. But if Changbin is so persistent in paying for him, then he figures that he shouldn't burden the boy's wallet anymore.

  
"Just that," he mumbles, lips stretching into a kind smile.

  
Hyunjin then walks around the café, opting to sit around the far corner near the socket. Faint chattering could be heard from where he seats from, but it's the good kind of noise that isn't really capable of bothering his working mind. 

  
Changbin soon comes up, holding a tray with two piping hot mugs and two slices of cake. Hyunjin recognizes the pink strawberry cake he eyed on earlier, much to his surprise.

  
"Hey," Changbin sits beside him, "You like strawberry pastries, right? I figured you'd want this."

  
Then he grins widely, and Hyunjin would be a liar if he denies how that simple gesture made his heart skip a bit. Fuck Changbin and his silliness and his charming smiles and his cool aura. Really.

  
Despite all that, Hyunjin couldn't help but to feel soft at the gesture. He even feels more devastated when Changbin lights up a tiny candle and sticks it right at the middle of the cake. Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows when Changbin brings out a sheet of paper that looks like it came out straight from a bullet journal spread. There, he sees a printed photo of Kkami, his family, his friends, and, at the lower portion, a picture that Hyunjin and Changbin took after a road trip last summer.

  
Changbin clears his throat, then starts to sing in an awful (god, he's joking. he's masking the fluttering that spreads like wildfire in his stomach. fuck changbin and his beautiful voice, too) tune. "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday happy birthdaayyyyyy—!"

  
Changbin moves from clapping to shaking his hands like he's showing a grand prize of a game show or something. It's so so dumb and simple and heart-warming that Hyunjin doesn't realize when tears start to fall in his eyes.

  
Changbin stops singing and holds his shoulder in worry, "Holy shit I'm not supposed to make you cry. Hyunjin, I'm sorry, oh my god. This is so embarassing, I shouldn't have—"

  
"Shut up," Hyunjin hits him in the chest, then scoots toward him to embrace Changbin in the tightest hug he could muster up. His chest swells with so much emotion and love and thanks.

Hyunjin feels that rush of relief again.   
He doesn't remember when he last felt free like this. All his mind remembered were frustrating nights and a feeling of helplessness. Hyunjin hates feeling dumb, but he hates it even more when his hardwork is futile. He's been swimming in difficulty and has learnt to shut his doors to his friends whenever they try to approach and help him. He thought that they would be a distraction, a hindrance to his goal of studying, but he realizes that he's wrong.

  
Now that Changbin's right here beside him, making him feel that spark of joy again on his special day, Hyunjin thinks he couldn't thank the boy enough for everything that he's done for him.

  
So he sums it all up in a hug.

  
"A-aah," Changbin whimpers, and that's when Hyunjin realizes that he's hugging the life out of the older boy's body. 

Hyunjin giggles, then blows the candle, "Oops. Sorry."

  
"I know you love me that much, but you should let me breathe or else you'd lose me!" Changbin ruffles Hyunjin's hair.

  
"Yeah, maybe I really do love you that much," it's Hyunjin's turn to be smug, pinching Changbin's cheek (because fuck, he's so cute and shit).

  
Changbin smiles. "And I love you too, Jinnie."

  
Hyunjin furrows his eyesbrows in confusion. He doesn't know if Changbin's just... being his normal self and is fucking around with him. He has to be sure. "Really?"

  
Changbin slings an arm at his shoulder. "Yes, really. Like the lover kind of thing. Surprise!"

  
That's the cue: Hyunjin boops Changbin's nose. (because he still remembers that they're in a public place and he couldn't kiss Changbin right then and there. which sucks.)

  
"Wow, me too," Hyunjin replies. 

  
It's the happiest Hyunjin has been since this month. 

* * *

  
After their silly confession, Hyunjin and Changbin start to work. It's still hard and Hyunjin still takes a lot of time to properly absorb whatever Physics shit Changbin is saying, but he feels at ease. Changbin is Changbin— he is patient and willing to help Hyunjin understand things better. Hyunjin doesn't feel like he's bothering Changbin, thanks to their easy banter amid the review session. He admits, Changbin has his own way of explaining the concepts, which makes understanding a whole lot easier compared to when Hyunjin is facing a big chunk of text.

  
Hours pass, and after a huge amount of paper used and a whole lot scribbling and solving, they finish studying. Changbin reminds him to take note of the things he highlighted on Hyunjin's notebook. They're shortcuts to Physics problem solving, a 101 kinda thing that makes it easier for Hyunjin to recognize the patterns in problem solving.

  
Walking out of the café, they're welcomed by the vast blanket of darkness adorned by the stars and the moon in the night sky. The night was still, atmosphere holding a comfortable kind of silence between them. 

  
"So..."

  
"So?" Hyunjin tilts his head. He wonders why Changbin looks a tad uneasy, with his eyes darting from the cemented road back to Hyunjin's eyes.

  
"I hope that study session helped you somehow," Changbin scratches his neck.

  
Hyunjin hums in agreement, "Somehow? Changbin, I owe everything to you! You helped me big time, you know."

  
Changbin grins in response, "I'm glad."

  
Although Hyunjin could feel the genuineness and pleasure in Changbin's voice, he felf like there's something awry in his tone.

  
"Hey," Hyunjin halts, squeezing Changbin's hand in worry. "Is there something wrong? You could tell me anything."

  
Changbin looks hesitant. He bites the inside of his cheek, debating whether to spill the words or bask in silence.  
He spills it, anyway.

  
Heart thumping in nervousness, he gazes right through Hyunjin's eyes and speaks. "Hyunjin. Do you... wanna be boyfriends or something?"

  
Hyunjin's lips part in awe, then he giggles. Before he could say anything, though, Changbin blabbers in haste. "Well! It's not like you have to answer immediately, haha! I mean, no pressure though, you don't have to—"

  
"Changbin. Can I kiss you?" Hyunjin cuts him off quite awkwardly. They stood amid the deserted pavement, under the buzzing streetlight, with their hearts both humming and thumping.

  
Changbin breathes. "Yes, Hyunjin."

  
Changbin then feels Hyunjin's soft lips crashing towards him. The kiss was soft and gentle, just starting off with a brush, akin to a peck. Changbin then kisses back, and all they could remember was their lips mingling passionately, just as how their hearts beat in sync.

* * *

  
They reach the dormitories soon after. They walked with their hands entwined, with smiles both painted in their faces. Just before they're about to depart, though, Hyunjin wanted to ask Changbin.

  
He knew Changbin genuinely wanted to help, but he the boy has his tough times in his major, too. 

  
"Changbin, why did you bother to help me? You could've just reviewed for your finals, you know. Applied Physics is no joke," Hyunjin asks.

  
Changbin just does his signature silly smile, then pats Hyunjin's hair. "It's your special day, dumbass. If you're going to suffer, then might as well make the suffering fun through suffering with your best friend!"

  
They both chuckled. "Seriously though," Changbin continues. "your day did turn out better today, didn't it?"

  
Hyunjin does no more attempts of hiding his smile. "Yeah. Thanks to you."

  
Hyunjin's dorm was empty when he reaches it. He thought of doing extra studying that night, but he was too exhausted to even scan a book. Besides, straining himself would do no good to him—he supposes he learned that lesson all too well today.

  
Out of 365 days in the calendar, his birthday fell right into Finals Week. It's an unlucky thing, really. But out of all the people Hyunjin met in his life, he supposes he is still lucky because after all, he has Seo Changbin.

  
Hyunjin slept peacefully that night.

-end


End file.
